Married Life
by redrose2310
Summary: slash'After his son is cripled Vegeta dicides the only way his son can have honor and safety is for him to be mated to the most powerful warrior he can find.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Bulma stood in Trunk's nursery rocking her son to sleep the kid had been up all night screaming his head off. **

**"I want to work on my robots please go to sleep." Bulma whined to the blue haired 1-year-old. She loved her son she did but man she didn't want a baby she never had she had only gotten preggant to keep Vegeta just one time with him and she had been hooked after a week of dating she'd been in love and he'd been bored so she'd come up with a pill to insure the next time they had sex she'd get preggant it had been so simple then he'd agree to be with her for the baby but not to marry her. **

**Now he was out every night and never talked to her exspet to ask about the baby. The last three days he'd come home drunk with lipstick all over him. **

**"Just shut up baby please mommy wants to work." She said getting mad thinking about how Vegeta blew her off when she asked about the lipstick with 'So your not my wife nor my mate woman.'**

**Trunks cried louder his little face was twisted in a pained look Bulma looked at the child who looked nothing like the man she loved who was only causing her more annoyness.**

**'I don't love you you stupid female!' Vegeta had yelled at her the day she'd asked been to marry her she'd been two monthes pregant then. She squeezed the baby a little tighter.**

**'Dumb whore' three monthes preggant.**

**A little tighter with out noticing.**

**'I love you Vegeta' 'I hope my son isn't as foolish as you' 9th month.**

**Trunks was screaming now but Bulma was to lost in the world of thought to notice she was hurting the baby.**

**'Female do not speak to me unless it's about my son' a week after Trunks was born.**

**The baby was turning blue. Bulma looked down when Trunks went quiet.**

**"Oh my gosh!" she cried and sat the baby down shaking like a leaf she checked he was breathing he was but he had bruises on his sides and he was breathing hard Bulma left the room in disgust of herself. It was 11:00 am.**

**Trunks was left alone until his father came home at 12:53 pm that night and stepped into check on him the baby needed a diper change and was crying for milk. Vegeta swore and changed the baby before giving him a bottal he noticed the bruises and was pissed. He loved his son but didn't want to spoil the baby so didn't codle him as much as humans tended to do with their babies but the bruises threw him into a rage he sat the baby down and went to find the baby's mother.**

**Bulma was asleep in their bed when he found her he dragged her out of the bed by her hair.**

**"Ow ow ow ow let go." Bulma yelled til she was on her feet and her lover let her go.**

**"Why is my son filthy, hungery and bruised up you fucking slut!" he yelled. **

**"I fell asleep not two hours ago he must of woken up again and the bruise are from this morning he was trying to walk again and almost took a header into the coffeetable I grabbed him to stop him from cracking his head opened and well I wasn't thinking about bruises at the time." Bulma lied smoothly. Vegeta nodded he could understand that so long as she hadn't been a abusing his little prince.**

**As the next few weeks came and went Bulma got more and more upset with Vegeta and had started to take it out on Trunks ignoring him for hours and hours, slapping or punching him for the least little thing he did wrong and she always had an exsuce for why the baby was hurt after all toddlers are always hurting themselves. Bulma always felt bad after hitting or slapping Trunks but never stopped herself from doing it or yelling at him for nothing.**

**About two weeks before Trunks' second birthday Vegeta and Bulma got into a big fight about Vegeta's new lover a pretty boy from some bar the fight got to the point Vegeta stormed out saying he hated her.**

**Bulma screamed in rage and stomped around the livingroom. Trunks was in the playpen in the corner of the room and when Bulma's eyes landed on him all he could think about was making Vegeta hurt as much as he was.**

**She only had one thing he loved. She was weirdly calm when she picked up the baby and went to the second floor of thier home she took him to her and Vegeta's room and sat him on the bed while she opened the window and looked down two stories were that much for her but a little baby like Trunks... She broke the lamp in the room, nocked things over and broke anything that would brake then Bulma took the baby in her arms and jumped pushing the baby away from her as soon as they were in the air. Bulma landed and everything went black for her. Trunks screamed as he sailed down to the hard ground his little body swisting and crunching as he landed blacking out at once.**

**It was Chi-Chi who found the mother and son and call her husband and sons for help they got the two to the hospital and looked around for who ever had attacked the two. The doctors said Bulma would be fine exspet a few bumps and cuts but little Trunks was at death's door.**

**Goku found Vegeta and told him of the 'what they thought was' attack and it was the first time he's ever saw the other man really and truely scared out of his mind was as he rushed to his son's side not even asking about Bulma.**

**Trunks' injuries were tottaled to 2 broken ribs, 3 cracked ribs, one busted eardrum, 7 broken fingures, a broken pelvis, a broken ankle, some interal damageand a torn spinalcord. They were unsure of weather or not there would be any brain damage. Vegeta was crushed and took it out on the building surrounding the hospital, Trunks would never be a warrior now he would never walk again, his hearing was ruined and he may turn out to be brain dead. Vegeta actualy cried as he sat in the rubble of the building he'd just demolished. His little prince would never be a warrior now the only hope for his son's honor would be to find him a worthy mate a strong mate who could bring Trunks honor that he couldn't get himself. It was the way of the Saiyans.**

**Trunks was 3-years-old by the time he was released from the hospital to his father who had moved into his own apartment in the year Trunks had been in the hospital Bulma hadn't visited Trunks once in that time but the day he was released she was at Vegeta's door. She came by everyday to sit with his son and Vegeta. When Trunks reached age four Vegeta started to teach him all the things a Saiyanjin submisive mate needed to know his son had to be the perfect Saiyan whether he was a perfect Saiyan warrior or the perfect Saiyan Soft 'a saiyan who is the spouse of a warrior who takes care of him and his or her house' Vegeta didn't care as long as his son was honored and hopefuly happy that was all that was important to him. The boy was smart and hadn't suffered brain damage as they'd feared.**

**Having to take care of his cripled son made Vegeta and the boy much closer then they would have been other wise and as he wasn't shaping the boy into a warrior he was a able to spoil him a bit and did he loved to see his offten somber son smile or giggle as he was often in pain or depressed because he was kept home to be taught rather then sent to school and because he was wheelechair bound he was rarely able to go outside and play. By age seven Trunks was very dependet on his father he saw his mother almost everyday but he knew she didn't like him and only came to try and win back his father, his dad dated all the time but none of them ever came back to the apartment. **

**Vegeta had kept his eyes open for the strongest best warriors as he taught his son fighting and training still wanting to become stronger then Goku wanting to become the strongest there was but still caring for his dear son. It was when Trunks was 9 that disided what he would do to get his son a propper mate so he packed himself and his son up and they took to space where he aranged an army of the strongest best warriors he could beat anyone of them and so could Goku but Goku couldn't beat all 500 of them at once even with the help of everyone on earth and all his friends and loved ones.**

**They returned to the planet when Trunks was 13.**

**They declared that they would kill everything on earth if one of the Son males did not become popper Saiyan life mate to his son. **

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter when the story really starts.**_

AN/little question I'm not sure which of the Sons I want to be mated to Trunks? I have an Idea for all three so it's up to you :D


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son men were shocked of course by the proclomastion.**

**Chi-Chi wasn't to happy either and put her foot down that none of her boys would be hanlded off. Her sons were to young and her husband was her HUSBAND! No there was just no way!**

**Gohan was wierded out either he, his dad or his baby brother would have to basicly get married to a guy a GUY! It was insane he just knew Vegeta had lost his mind fully! Heck the kid was his brother's age and his brother was only 12!**

**Goten was confused, why would anyone want to tyed down much less at his age! **

**Goku was angery he had known Vegeta was crazy but this was a whole new level of madness! He loved his wife but he couldn't let anyone die over something as stupid as this and he sure was about to hand his children off to this sicko or his brat. He remebered the sweet little boy he'd seen a few times before he and his father had vanished and sighed who knew how messed up Vegeta had made the kid by now.**

**The Son family sat in there livingroom all there friends had been by and they had less then 6 hours to make a choice.**

**"Your stronger then him Goku can't you just I don't know kick his ass?" Chi-chi asked pouting as he had stopped her from storming off to fight him herself.**

**"I could but not before the whole rest of his army attacked the earth and killed a lot of inacent people Chi-chi." Goku sighned having already said this twice to his much loved wife.**

**"I know but this whole thing is so sick!" she said near tears.**

**"Yeah why isn't he trying to marry his son to some girl anyway?" Gohan threw in.**

**"Who knows I think this is just something for him to hold over me because he's still mad I'm stronger then him." Goku told his 23-year-old son. **

**"You are ready said we were going to do this dad so who is going to go to the ship?" asked Goten biting his bottum lip eyes wide with fear.**

**"I-" Goku started only to be cut off by his wife hitting him in the head with a hard pillow.**

**"None of you will sweety." Chi-chi said sweetly.**

**"Oh then what are we going to do?" asked Goku rubbing his head. 'Hey he had to make her feel good.'**

**"I have a plan." she said smuggly having just come up with a plan to buy them some time.**

**Two hours later Chi-chi found herself in the bridge of Vegeta's ship.**

**"Vegeta I know your serius" Chi-chi said with a nervus smile on her face.**

**"I'm not changing my mind Onna nor will I be picking anyone else for my son." Vegeta growled.**

**"But don't you want your son happy?" Chi-chi asked a little scared her plan won't work.**

**"Not as much as I want him honored and safe." he growled.**

**"But he will be." Chi-chi broke in.**

**"What is it you want woman because I'm sure your husband would be happier to mate to my son if I killed you." he said tiredly. Chi-chi went pale.**

**"I have an Idea that will honor your son, keep him safe and make him happy!" she said with a forced smile Vegeta raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything hearing her out.**

**"See you want the strongest most powerful-" she started only to be cut off by Vegeta.**

**"I want strong yes but also honorable and a good man this is going to be my son's mate for life you know." Vegeta added and Chi-chi gulped.**

**"Right of course and thats why Trunks should be able to have some say don't you think." Chi-chi said then gave a nervus giggle. "I thought maybe if you held a tornment of sorts of the best of the best, you know the best of your men the best of the humans and my family of course then your son could see them all and you and he could pick the very best." **

**"That's an idea I guess but you and I both know your husband will win a tornament." Vegeta said boredly.**

**"Yes but you just said you wanted more then just strong for your son right? Well you can test them on anything smarts, fighting style, honor whatever you want and your son can see them before he has to marry them." **

**"That isn't that bad of an Idea." Vegeta said rubbing his hand over his chin in thought. "In one week your men and whoever else I choose will meet on the earth iland 'PonDai' if all that I invite don't show I'll kill there family's and loved ones and if your family don't show it's this whole planet that will pay." **

**"Alright they'll be there." Chi-chi said and rushed out of the room.**

**Vegeta walked into his son's room abored the ship to tell him of the change in plans only to stop and smile at the sight that met him. Trunks was sitting on his bed his back to the wall holding him up his much loved camra next to him a gift Vegeta had given him for his 8th birthday, a photo albam was opened and sitting on his lap his face was spilt into a wide smile and his eyes were scanning all his photos one's he'd taken and ones from when he was a baby mostly taken by his mother. The boy took great pleasure in his pictures it was one of the few things he did enjoy.**

**"Hey brat." Vegeta said and the boy at once snapped his head up and smiled at his dad.**

**"Hello sir." Trunks said.**

**"There has been a change in plans." Vegeta said carefuly knowing his son was already nervus about the mating.**

**"What sort of change sir?" Trunks asked his smile gone and he was shaking with nerves.**

**"Kakarot's onna gave me a good idea so we can choose the very best of the best mate for you" Vegeta said chosing to use the woman's own words to help exspan it to his boy. "We will hold a contest to test the warriors I pick and you will even get some say."**

**"That doesn't sound to bad." Trunks said having been scared of being tyded to somebody for life without having ever seen them 'that he remebers'.**

**After leaving his son to his thoughts Vegeta went to his own room to come up with a list of worthy warriors.**

_Kakarot_**'of course though I'm sure his onna is sure he'll flunk out on any test where brains are invaulved but then I do want Trunks to be comfortable and he's so smart I'm sure he'd like to be able to talk to his mate.'**

_Gohan _**'Kakarot's oldest brat he's quite strong and smart from what his mother used to babble about.**

_Goten _**'The brat was going SSJ at 7 from what I hear.'**

_Piccolo_** 'the greenbean is honorable and not that weak'**

_Android #17_**'the robot was an airheaded punk but he could help thin out the other fighters'**

_Yacoo _**'My best fighter abored the ship, though if he win's I'll have to keep a close eye on him , eh if we pick the wrong mate I can just kill it and pick again.'**

_Android#18_**'She's a fine warrior I hear she has a baby or some such nonsense but she's not mated by ****Saiyan law so who cares.'**

_Tien _**'He could be worth it then so could the whole Zforce or team or whatever they called themselves'**

_Yamcha _**'I'll add him and the little bald guy too also 18's husband Krillan or whatever'**

**"Hmm add a few more of my men and I think thats about it." Vegeta said with a big smile on his face.**


End file.
